A Strong Love
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia has life changing news to tell Elliot but before she can tell him something happens at work, leaving him in a coma. Will Olivia ever get the chance to tell him? EO. Smut inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a two shot I thought of but could become a 3 chapter story if I get enough reviews. So please read and review, it will help me write more.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Detective Olivia Benson was sitting on the couch in her living room waiting for Elliot to come over. She had something really important to tell him. Something life changing. Olivia just hoped he'd been as happy as her when he heard the news.

It had happened just one time and that's all because the next morning was a little arkward and they decided to take the new relationship slowly. Olivia had been surprised that night. She had finally been given the chance to make love with Elliot Stabler after so many years of loving him from a distance.

_Flashback_

_Elliot and Olivia were sitting on her couch eating pizza and drinking a couple of beers._

_Elliot took a sip of his beer and put the half empty bottle back on the coffee table before turning to Olivia._

"_Liv?"_

_Olivia turned to Elliot and swollowed the bite of BBQ Chicken pizza in her mouth. "Yes, El?" She looked in to his lust filled ocean blue pools._

_Elliot put his left hand on Olivia's slender right thigh and his right hand cupped her left cheek. He looked in to her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Olivia Benson."_

_Olivia smiled. "I...I love you too, El," she whispered in response._

_Elliot continued to look deep in to Olivia's eyes before his lips clashed with her's, beginning their first romantic kiss. Olivia couldn't believe that she was finally kissing Elliot. She had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't another hot, sex-filled dream._

"_Mmm." Olivia heard herself moan from the pleasure of the intimate contact._

"_Bedroom?" Elliot asked when they finally parted for oxygen._

"_Mm-hm," was Olivia's simple answer before she got up, pulling her hunk of man candy with her._

_The two detectives walked in to the bedroom, continuing the slow dance with each other's tongues._

_Since they weren't watching where they were walking, Olivia ended up knocking over a lamp because she was walking backwards._

"_I'll clean it up later," she said with a giggle as they entered her bedroom._

_Elliot grabbed the hem of Olivia's baggy grey NYPD top and lifted it up over her head, exposing her perfectly toned stomach and her plump breasts._

"_No bra, I see," Elliot stated with a smirk as he fondled her breasts._

_Olivia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thought I would make it easier for you," she said before her lips clashed with his._

_Elliot laughed and moved to remove her grey sweat pants but was stopped by Olivia softly slapping his large hand away._

"_What babe?"_

"_You're a little over dressed, El," Olivia replied and grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt._

_Once Elliot's t-shirt was discarded, Elliot moved to Olivia's sweat pants as she rubbed his muscly stomach and wash board abs. Elliot let Olivia's pants and silky pink thong both fall to the floor in one flowing movement. He looked at Olivia from head to top, in her nakedness, taking in her beauty. He moaned. "You're so beautiful, Liv," he whispered, seductively._

"_If you say so," Olivia whispered back with a smile as she pulled Elliot's pants and boxer briefs down._

"_I do say so," Elliot answered before easing her down on to the large, comfy queen sized bed._

"_I love you, El," Olivia whispered as she parted her long, slender legs for him._

"_I love you too, Livvie," Elliot moaned before leaning down and started to tease her clit with his hot, wet tongue._

"_Mmm," Olivia moaned and involuntarily arched her back._

_Elliot laughed softly before sliding two long thick fingers in to her aroused heat._

"_Oh El."_

_The handsome detective continued to pump his fingers in and out of his lover's heated core until he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers. He then added a third finger in to the mix, earning a loud moan from Olivia._

"_I'm so close, El," she panted._

"_I know, baby. Let go when you're ready," he whispered in response as he continued to plunge his fingers in and out._

_Olivia was breathing heavily and moaned while Elliot gently held her waist down since she was squirming in pleasure too much. Elliot began to tease her clit with his thumb, which Olivia over the edge and she exploded in to her orgasm._

_Elliot felt his member harden more from Olivia's moans and scream of pleasure. He licked Olivia's milky nectar off his fingers and moved back up to kiss her._

"_Mmmm, I taste nice," Olivia said and laughed._

"_You sure do, baby. Ready for more?"_

"_What about you? I need to return the favour," she replied with a smile, getting lost in Elliot's cerulean blue eyes._

_Elliot kissed her on the lips, quickly. "How about we worry about me next time? I want to pleasure you tonight."_

_Olivia nodded. "Ok."_

"_Good. You ready?"_

_Olivia shook her head and flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him. "Am now," she whispered before impaling herself on Elliot's firm, erect shaft earning a moan of adult pleasure from the both of them._

_Olivia grabbed a hold of the headboard with one hand to keep balance as she rode Elliot in a quick, frenzy rhythm, rubbing her free hand up and down his abdomen._

_Elliot was meeting his lover with each and every thrust as he kept one hand on her hip and the other caressed her soft olive toned skin, occasionally rubbing her breast and teasing her taut nipples._

"_Oh God, El," Olivia moaned as she arched her head back, panting._

_The temperture in the bedroom was rising, the bed was banging against the wall, the mattress was squeaking and the couple were sweating as they both were approaching their orgasms._

"_Let go of the headboard, Liv," Elliot ordered, breathlessly._

_Olivia obeyed by letting go and Elliot flipped them back over, without losing their connection._

_The brunette wrapped her legs around his waist so he could plunge in to her deeper._

"_Oh God, El!" She cried out as she felt the familiar tingling in her lower abdomen._

"_I know, baby. I'm close too. Let go, I'm right behind you," he replied and reached down to tease her swollen clit._

_That did it for her. Her orgasm hit hard. She was seeing stars and she was breathing very heavily._

_True to his word, Elliot emptied his seed deep within his partner before sliding out of her._

"_Wow. That was --" Elliot started as he laid down beside Olivia._

"_Fan-fucking-tastic," she replied as she rested her head on his chest. "It's 1:32. We better get some sleep, El."_

_Elliot nodded and kissed her head, holding her closely. "Night, Livvie."_

"_Night, El."_

_End flashback._

Olivia smiled as she thought back to that love filled night. It was the night that her precious child was conceived.

The child she always longed for and now here she was sitting on her couch at the age of forty-two and ten weeks pregnant with her first child. Her and Elliot's creation.

The disturbing chime of her home phone rudely brought her out of her thoughts. She wasn't going to answer it but decided that she'd better answer it, just in case it was Elliot saynig that he was running late.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Liv." _It was Fin and he sounded different. Sad.

Olivia was beginning to freak out from the tone of Fin's voice.

"What's wrong, Fin? Please tell me that Elliot is alright?" She begged for answers.

She heard him sigh over the phone. _"Elliot is in a coma. You need to get to Saint Mark's Hospital, baby girl."_

Olivia hung up straight away and grabbed her purse and keys before rushing out of the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia got out of the taxi, after paying the cabbie and ran in to the Emergency Room to see Cragen, Munch and Fin sitting in the waiting room.

"Please tell me that he's alright," Olivia begged with free flowing tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't care who saw her crying at this point.

Cragen got up and placed a caring hand on the detective's shoulder. "Since you are his next of kin because Kathy took off, taking the children with her...you have to make the decision. Either we keep him alive on the machine or they unplug it."

Olivia gasped. "He's brain dead?"

"It's looks like it, Liv."

"What the hell happened?" She demanded to know.

Cragen took a slow, deep breath. "He fell and smacked his head pretty hard when they were chasing a perp, Olivia," he explained.

Olivia was beginning to feel light headed so she took a seat on the closest uncomfortable black plastic chair and put her head in her hands as she quietly sobbed. She couldn't believe that she'd come so close to having a family. Olivia vowed to herself that she was going to raise her and Elliot's child as best she could by giving him or her all the love she could possibly give and make sure they had the best of everything.

"Liv?" Fin spoke up.

Olivia looked up, hesitantly.

"What do you wanna do, baby girl?"

"Keep it on. He'll pull through this," she replied with certainity in her surprisingly steady voice.

"Liv..." Munch spoke up this time.

Olivia shook her head and stood up. "What room is he in?"

Cragen sighed. "Room 12 on your left, Liv."

Olivia nodded and headed toward her lover's hospital room. She wasn't gonna give up on her man.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the sterile white hospital room. The only noise in the small room was coming from the machine breathing for Elliot and the beeping of the monitor.

"Oh, El," the brunette whispered as she sat on the comfy chair beside the hospital bed, occupied by her partner. She took his warm hand and kissed it.

"El, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a Daddy again," she whispered, not realizing that she was being watched by Cragen, Fin and Munch.

"So that's why she was so determined that he'll pull through this. She's having his kid," Cragen whispered so Olivia couldn't hear them.

"She's gonna need our help now more then ever," Fin stated.

Munch nodded. "You're doing the pregnant woman midnight food runs," he joked to Fin.

"We all will," Cragen spoke up, "we'll all going to be there for Olivia anytime she needs us," he finished and then the men turned back to Olivia.

Olivia got up on to the bed and laid down beside Elliot, resting her head on his chest. "I love you so much, El. I hope you wake up before the baby enters the world," she whispered, sadly.

The brunette's eyes drifted close as she snuggled in to Elliot's warm body. "Please wake up soon," she whispered before falling asleep.

Cragen looked at the two detectives behind him. "We have to make sure Olivia takes care of herself and that baby, ok? Don't let her sit there stressing all day, every day."

Both men nodded in understanding.

"Ok, I'll stay here with her tonight. Fin, you come here and relieve me at eight and John, you come relieve Fin at twelve noon. I'll then come back at four and take her home, ok?"

"Yep," Fin replied and left.

"Ok," Munch answered and left with Fin.

Cragen walked in to the room, quietly and sat down in the chair beside the bed, watching Olivia sleep and refuse to release her grip on Elliot. She couldn't bare the fact that she could lose him so she didn't want to let go.

"Please wake up, El," she whimpered in her sleep.

Cragen sighed. It was going to be hard to get her to look after herself and the baby properly, but it needed to be done. Olivia was stubborn and they knew that she wouldn't admit that she needed help and support so they were just going to be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2...I have decided to write a 3rd only because it seemed to need another one and if I get enough reviews I will even add a 4th for an epilogue. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the doctors, baby and nurse.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Saint Marks Hospital**

**Elliot Stabler's room**

**23****rd**** November 2009 8:05am**

Thirty-one weeks drifted by painfully slowly for Olivia. Her baby boy was six days overdue and she was refusing to stay at home and rest, to prepare for the birth. The baby's furniture was set up and ready in Olivia's room since it was a one bedroom apartment so Olivia was sitting on the chair beside the bed with Casey sitting protectively in the chair beside her.

Elliot had shown signs of improvement and the doctors said that he had a higher possibility of waking up. The news cheered Olivia up and she was determined to be there when he woke up.

Olivia was beginning to feel pains in her back so she squirmed around a bit in her chair and rub the small of her back. Casey saw this and was concerned.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked at the ADA and smiled. "I'm fine, Case."

Casey just nodded, not really believing the heavily pregnant detective.

Five minutes went by in silence until Olivia felt a painful contraction and screamed out in pain. It was time.

Casey got up out of her seat and looking down at Olivia. "Give me your hand."

Olivia gave it to her with a raised eye brow. "What?"

Casey gently pulled the heavily pregnant woman up out of the seat and started to guide her out of the hospital room.

"I don't want to leave him, Casey."

"Liv, you're in labor. We have to go," the ADA replied and continued to guide the detective out.

"I've only had one contraction," Olivia whined.

"I've watched you for just over an hour, Olivia. You're in labor. You were having contractions in your back, honey."

Olivia just nodded and leaned in to Casey. Her back was really hurting badly but didn't want to admit it.

"You alright, Liv?"

"My back hurts so bad," she whispered in pain. Olivia couldn't hide it anymore.

"Ok, honey. Let's get you up to the Maternity floor," Casey said and helped her friend in to the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Delivery Room 1**

**24****th**** November 2009 6:45am**

"The head is crowning, Olivia," Olivia's OB/GYN, Dr. Reba Cook informed her.

"About time! Ahhh!" Olivia cried out in pain and exhaustion before leaning against Casey and pushing again.

"Whoa!" The older woman cried out in surprise.

Olivia stopped pushing and looked down at the doctor. "What? What's wrong with my baby?" She asked in a breathless panic.

"Nothing but he is already facing upwards that's why your back was hurting so badly."

Olivia nodded and groaned.

"Push, Olivia," Dr. Cook ordered kindly and firmly as she rubbed Olivia's thigh a little to encourage her.

Olivia pushed and quietly moaned, putting as much energy as she could in to it. She'd been pushing for close to an hour and she was exhausted. Olivia just wanted it over and done with.

"That's it, Olivia. Take a break. His head is out, honey."

Olivia leaned back in to Casey and rolled her head to the side in exhaustion. "I'm so tired, Case."

Casey wiped the sweat off Olivia's forehead with a damp white cloth. "I know, honey. But he is almost here."

"I want Elliot," Olivia said before her breathing heavier and faster. Another contraction was coming.

"I know, Liv but just worry about bring this baby in to the world right now, ok?"

Olivia nodded and bore down again.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she gave one last big push.

She felt her son slide out of her body and in to the world. Olivia didn't stop pushing until she heard her son's first cries.

"Say hello to your son, Olivia," Dr. Cook as she placed the squirming, wailing boy on her abdomen before cutting the cord.

"He's a big boy, Liv," Casey said with a smile.

Olivia had a big smile on her face. "Yes he is but he's my little man. Hello Joey."

Olivia was so happy. She was finally a Mommy. She just wished that Elliot was there with her to enjoy the moment but she had Casey and she was thankful.

"When can I take Joey to see his father?" Olivia asked, tiredly.

Dr. Cook knew the situation and sighed as a nurse took baby Joey to have tests done, be weighed and bathed.

"How about we clean you up first and you get some sleep before we take you and Joey downstairs to Elliot but it will only be for a little while, Olivia. You need to rest, you just gave birth, to a big baby I might add, after twenty-four hours of labor. That's right, Olivia, Casey took me about the contractions you had in your back before you came up here."

Olivia sighed and then yawned. "I didn't want to leave Elliot. What if he woke up?"

Once Dr. Cook was finished cleaning Olivia up, she got up and took off her used gloves. "Honey, you couldn't deliver by his bedside. He would have understood why you weren't there if someone explained it to him."

Casey gently got from behind Olivia, replacing the pillow that was there before and the exhausted new mother fell asleep almost instantly, upon her head hitting the pillow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A draining week went by and Olivia was once again sitting by Elliot's bed but with Cragen by her side this time as she held a sleeping Joey in her arms.

Olivia sighed and turned to her Captain. "What am I going to say when he wakes up and sees Joey in my arms? He's been in a coma so long and he didn't even know I was pregnant before the incident happened so unless he can hear us...he doesn't know Joey exists," Olivia spoke sadly in a whisper so she didn't wake her eight day old son.

Joey had his father's eyes, bone stracture, ears and toes but his mother's soft brown hair, lips, nose and fingers.

Olivia was exhausted from lack of sleep but she loved her son so much so the lack of sleep was worth it but she just wanted to sleep.

Joey decided to make his presence known as he squirmed and wailed in his mother's arms.

"Go feed Joey, Liv. I'll stay here, ok?"

"Thanks Don," Olivia replied and got up.

Over the last thirty-two weeks the doctors and nurses had gotten to know Olivia and had given her special permission to use the doctors' lounge to nurse her son.

Olivia walked in to the doctors' lounge, rubbing Joey's back, trying to settle him down just a bit.

She found two doctors on their breaks. Dr. Jocelyn Thompson and Dr. Neil Turnbull.

"Hi Joce. Hi Neil," Olivia greeted them as she sat down on one of the comfy seats.

"Hi Olivia," Neil replied with a smile.

"Hey Liv. How is Elliot doing?"

Olivia moved her t-shirt and bra just enough for Joey to latch on but not enough to expose herself too much.

She smiled and rubbed her son's chubby arm before looking back up at Jocelyn. "He's doing better. I hope he wakes up soon so he can meet Joey."

"It must've been hard to go through your pregnancy and the birth without him."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah it was. I had friends with me and I am thankful for that but...it's just I wanted Elliot."

"I'll see you later, Olivia," Neil said and left because his break was over.

"Bye Neil," Olivia replied.

Neil walked out, leaving the two women alone.

"I can understand that, Liv. I was glad to have my husband with me during my two pregnancies and especially when I had Miranda and Nikita."

After continuing their conversation for another five or so minutes, Olivia nodded and looked down at Joey to see that he'd finished feeding. She moved him to her shoulder and covered herself back up before she began to pat the baby boy's back.

Joey let out a tiny burp and Olivia smiled. "Good job, buddy," she whispered and got up. "I better head back. I'll see you later, Joce."

"See ya, Liv."

Olivia walked back in to the hospital room with Joey and sighed to see that Elliot still hadn't woken up.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Olivia asked with a sigh as she sat down, tiredly.

"I don't know, Liv. I'm going to go call Fin. I'll be right back," Cragen informed her as he stood up.

Olivia nodded and placed Joey in his stroller beside her chair. "Ok."

Cragen walked out and quickly called Fin to see what was happening at the precinct.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Don returned, he found Olivia fast asleep and Joey wide awake in his stroller, sucking on his pacifier and kicking his chubby little legs. "Hey buddy," Don whispered as he picked up his 'grandson'.

He tip-toed over to the window with him. "You've exhausted your mother, little man," he whispered before turning back to Olivia..

She had her legs behind her on the seat and her head resting on the top, to the side, lightly snoring. She was exhausted. Joey had been waking up every two- two and a half hours during the night and being home alone with him, she barely got any sleep all week.

"We need your mother to stop being so stubborn, Joey," Cragen whispered as he rubbed the boy's tiny back.

Joey made a baby noise in response before his tiny crystal blue eyes drifted close.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour and a half later, Cragen decided to wake Olivia up and take her home. Joey was getting restless.

He gently shook her awake. "Liv, wake up."

"Mmm," Olivia groaned and opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to leave Elliot just in case he wakes up."

"Olivia, you're exhausted and Joey is getting restless. I'm taking you both home and you're going to sleep while I look after the little man."

"I'm fine," Olivia insisted. She was being her stubborn self.

"Olivia, please."

Being too exhausted to argue, Olivia just nodded. "Thanks, Don," she said and got up.

Don pushed the stroller, containing a restless Joey while Olivia walked tiredly beside him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, Olivia was sitting on her queen sized bed, looking out the bedroom window at the shiny stars in the night sky as she nursed her son.

She felt refreshed after six solid hours of sleep. Olivia was glad she had used the breast pump before leaving to go to the hospital, that morning so Cragen could feed him.

Olivia was humming a lullaby as Joey nursed hungrily when she she heard the home phone ring.

Cragen was still there since he had insisted on cooking her dinner, so Olivia let him answer the call.

Joey started falling asleep so Olivia gently got Joey to release his tiny jaw from her nipple before fixing her bra and top and moving Joey to her shoulder.

"Give Mommy a burp, buddy and then you can sleep," she whispered as she delicately patted his back.

There was a knock at the door all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

Cragen opened the door to Olivia's bedroom and walked in.

"Hey Liv," he spoke softly as she walked over to the bed.

Joey let out a burp and Olivia smiled. "Good boy," she whispered and laid him back down in her arms before looking up at Cragen. "Who was on the phone, Don?" She asked as she rocked Joey to sleep.

Cragen sat at the end of the bed, with a smile on his face. "It was Elliot's doctor. They

think Elliot should be awake in a few days. His EEG showed nearly normal activity and he's breathing on his own."

Olivia smiled. She wanted to jump up and down with joy but couldn't with Joey in her arms.

"Thank goodness. I knew he would pull through," she whispered and looked back down at her precious son. "You're going to meet your Daddy right soon, little man," she said with a grin.

Olivia was so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the doctor and Joey.**

* * *

Two days later, Olivia was sitting by Elliot's bedside with Joey sound asleep in her arms, waiting for Elliot to wake up. Dr Thomas Millar had told Olivia that he should be waking at anytime.

Olivia caressed her baby boy's cheek before looking back up at Elliot. She saw his eyes flicker.

"El?" Olivia said as she leaned closer to the bed, gently not to wake up Joey.

Elliot groaned and his eyes opened. He smiled when he saw Olivia by his bed.

"Hi El," Olivia greeted him with a smile and pushed the nurse call button.

"Hi baby. Who's the little guy?" Elliot asked. His voice was very weak.

"He is our son, El."

Elliot raised his eyebrow in shock and confusion. "Huh? I didn't even know you were pregnant."

"El, honey, you've been in a coma for thirty-two weeks. I was going to tell you that I was ten weeks pregnant the night it happened," Olivia explained.

Elliot smiled. "Really. Our son?"

Olivia smiled back with a few rebellious tears streaming down her olive toned cheeks. "Yes, El. Our baby boy. Joey."

Elliot was taking the news so much better then Olivia expected and she was pleased with that because she didn't want to fight with him, especially since he'd just woken from a coma.

Dr. Millar walked in to the hospital room with a smile. "Good to see you awake, Mr. Stabler. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Ok. I have to ask you some questions to check your memory. Do you want Olivia and your son in here?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes I do."

"Ok. What is your full name?"

"Elliot Richard Stabler."

"Date of birth?"

"March 30th 1964."

"Who is this lovely woman sitting in the chair?" He asked with a smile, pointing to Olivia.

"Olivia Serena Benson. The mother of my son sleeping in her arms," Elliot replied with a smile.

"Where do you work?"

"Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

Dr Millar nodded. "I can see that you're memory's good. Same with your vitals. "I'll leave you two to catch."

"Thanks," Olivia said with a smile before looking back at Elliot. "Would you like to hold Joey?"

"Sure," Elliot replied, returning the smile and reached out for his son.

Olivia stood up and delicately passed the baby to his father.

Elliot loooked down at his ten day old son in his arms. "He's so cute and chubby, Livvie. Tell me about him."

Olivia smiled, seeing Elliot finally holding their son. He'd taken it so well when she told him that Joey was his son.

"Ok, El. Meet your son, Joseph Elliot Stabler. He's known to everyone as Joey though. Joey was born on November the twenty-fourth at 7:01 in the morning after twenty-four hours of labor."

Elliot laughed softly and caressed Joey's tiny cheek with his index finger. "Stubborn huh? Didn't want to come out."

Olivia shook her head. "Yeah he was very stubborn. I was pushing for close to an hour before the doctor said his head was crowning. He weighed eight pounds twelve and a half ounces and he was sixteen inches long."

Elliot sighed and looked up at Olivia. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, babe," he apologized to the mother of his youngest child.

Olivia got up and sat down on the bed beside Elliot. "It's not your fault, baby...I documented my pregnancy for you. I wrote in a diary every night, took photos and measured my growing belly every week. I put it all in a scrapbook. I also had a nurse film the birth...if you want to watch it," Olivia explained and gave Elliot a tender kiss on the cheek.

Elliot continued to look in to Olivia's beautiful coffee brown orbs before he returned the kiss on the lips. "Really? That's great, babe."

"I hope you don't hate his name. I tried to pick something that you would like too," Olivia whispered to Elliot but was looked at their now awake son, who was sucking hungrily on his pacifier and kicking his chubby legs.

He was getting hungry and Olivia could see it.

Elliot caressed Olivia's cheek, just under her left eye. "I love the name, baby. It's perfect. Our little Joey."

Olivia smiled and leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder but the peaceful quiet was short lived because Joey decided to make his hunger known.

"Here you go, Liv," Elliot said as he passed the wailing baby boy back to his mother.

"You...ah...you...ah...don't--" Olivia stuttered. She was nervous but she didn't know why especially since Elliot had already seen her naked body from head to toe and made love to her, that's how Joey ended up being conceived.

Elliot laughed, gently at Olivia's nervousness. He may have been in a coma for thirty-two weeks but he could tell Olivia hadn't changed much apart from getting her wish to become a mother.

Elliot gently cupped her face in his hands. "Livvie, it's fine. You can nurse him here," he whispered, staring in to her sparkly brown eyes.

Olivia blushed. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous," she said, once Elliot released her face.

"It's fine, baby," he whispered as he touched his forehead against her's momentarily.

Olivia nodded and un-buttoned the top three buttons of her red silky blouse and moved her bra. Hungry Joey latched on immediately, causing Olivia to quietly laughed. "Settle down, son, there's plenty there for you. It's not you have to share with anyone."

A few minutes went by in silence before Elliot spoke up again. "You alright, Liv?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked, looking up at her lover. She'd been in her own little world as she watched her son nurse.

"You alright?" He asked again.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad you're awake and have met Joey."

"So am I."

"He surprised the doctor when he was born."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. You know how babies are supposed to be born facing down and turn as they enter the world?"

"Yeah."

"Joey decided to enter the world already facing up. Man, did my back hurt," she said and got Joey to release her nipple since he was falling asleep.

"Wow," Elliot said with a smile, "he wanted to be different... Can I burp him?"

"Sure," Olivia replied and passed the boy to Elliot.

"Did you have anything for the pain?" He asked as he delicately patted Joey's back.

"Only the pain relieving gas but I stopped using it after a while because it was making me feel sick and I refused any other kind of painkiller because I was scared that they'd do damage to Joey," she admitted.

Elliot nodded and smiled when he heard Joey burp. "Was anyone from the squad with you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, Casey was. I went in to labor in that chair," she said with a laugh and pointed to the chair beside the hospital bed.

Elliot laughed as well. "I guess you were your stubborn self and was here all the time."

"Until one of the guys would drag me out, take me home and make me sleep," she admitted.

Elliot laughed and kissed her on the lips. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"When you do, you are coming home with me and Joey."

Elliot kissed her on the lips again and smiled. "Can't think of any other place I would want to be then with my gorgeous lover and our precious son."

Dr. Millar walked in and cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "Sorry to interrupt but you'll have to go now, Olivia."

Olivia nodded and got up while Elliot said goodnight to Joey.

"See you later, baby," Elliot said as he kissed her goodnight before passing Joey back to her.

"See you tomorrow, El."

Olivia placed a fussy Joey in his stroller and left, heading to the nearest bathroom to change Joey's diaper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Another week went by before Elliot was released from the hospital in to Olivia's care. Her job was to make sure he didn't over do it and exhaust himself.

Olivia opened the apartment door. "Welcome home, El.'

"Thanks, babe," he replied and walked in behind her, pushing the stroller, containing their son, who was kicking at the dangling toys.

Elliot laughed at the state of the living room.

There were baby toys on the floor and a blue blanket beside them, where Olivia obviously had him on the carpeted floor, lying on the blanket and played with him. There was also a pile of clean baby clothes on the couch, ready to be folded and put away.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to clean up this morning. Joey was extra fussy on and off all night and this morning."

"It's fine, babe," Elliot replied, turning to face her after she closed the apartment door behind them and for the first time that day he finally saw how exhausted Olivia really was but she was too stubborn to admit it. "Baby, head to bed and get some sleep. I'll look after Joey."

"I...I can't. He doesn't take well to strangers," she said before instantly regretted what poured out of her mouth.

Elliot noticed and knew that she didn't mean what she said so he cupped her face in his large, warm hands and looked in to her tired brown eyes. "Baby, I'm not a stranger, I'm his father."

"I know...I'm s--."

"Livvie, it's alright. I know it accidentally slipped out, you're exhausted. Have you got a couple of bottles in the fridge that I can warm up for him?"

Olivia nodded, tiredly.

"Ok. Get some sleep, babe," he ordered gently and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, El. I love you," she whispered before heading in to her bedroom.

"Love you too," he replied before moving to the front of the stroller to see Joey still awake. "Come on, buddy. Let's give you a bath and in to your pyjamas, huh?" He whispered and picked up his son.

Since you had to go through the bedroom to get to the bathroom, Elliot lightly tapped on the bedroom door, just in case Olivia was getting changed.

"You can come in, El," Olivia replied, through the wooden door.

Elliot opened the door to find Olivia lying in the large, queen sized bed straight ahead, under a ruby red comforter with her eyes closed. To his left he found Joey's crib with blue and white bedding and an airplane mobile above it, beside it was his clothes drawers with a changing mat on the top.

"I'm just going to give Joey a bath, ok, Liv?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Elliot. "Honey, you don't have to tell me everything you are doing. Joey is your son too, ok? Just do what you would have normally done when your other kids were babies," she said softly before closing her tired eyes again.

"Ok, Livvie," Elliot said with a nod before heading in to the bathroom.

He walked in to find a white baby bath sitting in the bathtub.

Once the baby bath was filled with lukewarm water, Elliot undressed Joey and put him in it, making sure to hold him, securely.

Elliot was talking to him as he washed his chubby baby soft skin, unaware that Olivia was listening to the father and son bonding from the bedroom.

"You're tiring your Mommy out, little man but Daddy is home now and we're a family."

In the bedroom, Olivia was lying in bed, listening. She smiled when she heard Elliot said that they were a family.

"I remember the first time I saw your Mommy, Joey. She was so beautiful but I was so insistant on having another partner because I thought she'd hold me back but I am glad your 'Grandpa' Don kept her as my partner. She ended surprising me. Your Mommy showed me just how strong and experience she really was. I fell in love with her...You have the best Mommy, Joey."

Olivia had quiet, happy tears flow down her soft, naturally tanned cheeks, like a river as she got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom doorway, leaning on the door frame.

She silently watched Elliot talk and bath their son.

"Joey, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret..." he started and since he thought Olivia was sound asleep in bed, he continued. "I'm going to ask your Mommy to marry me on Christmas Day," he finished before grabbed a small, fluffy, warm towel.

Elliot wrapped Joey up warmly in the towel as he lifted him out of the bath, so he didn't get a cold.

Olivia had to cover to her mouth as she gasped in shock, hoping Elliot didn't hear her but he did.

Elliot turned around as he was drying Joey to see Olivia crying happy tears.

"You heard that I guess."

Olivia nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, baby," she apologized, thinking the father of her baby son was angry with her for evesdropping.

Elliot walked over to her with Joey still in his arm and rubbed noses with her. "It's ok, baby. I'll just ask you now...Olivia Serena Benson, will you do me the honor of being my beautiful wife?"

More happy tears fell as Olivia smiled. "Yes, El. I will be your wife."

"I don't have a ring yet but you will get one, baby," he promised.

Joey started to cry so Elliot passed him to Olivia.

"A ring isn't important, honey. I love you," she said and gave him a kiss as she rubbed Joey's tiny back.

"I love you too and you will get a ring," Elliot replied and returned the kiss.

"Thanks, baby. Why don't you have a shower while I nurse Joey."

"Ok, honey."

Olivia walked in to the bedroom and let Elliot have a shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night found Joey sound asleep in his crib, in the left hand corner of Olivia's bedroom and Olivia and Elliot snuggled up together in bed.

Elliot was lying behind Olivia with his arms wrapped around her, protectively.

He leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I heard that you could have turned off the machine the night I was injured..."

The beautiful brunette turned around in her fiance's arms to face him. "El, I couldn't let that happen," she whispered.

"What made you know that I'd pull through?" He asked, curiously.

"I guess it was my strong love for you, El. I...couldn't...l-lose...lose you," Olivia replied, trying to keep her tears at bay but some stray ones managed to fall against her will.

Elliot delicately wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears? Sorry I asked, baby."

"It's ok, El. You had every right to know. I love you. Thanks for giving me Joey."

Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips. "I love you too, Livvie and thank you for Joey. We better get some sleep before he wakes up for his next feeding. 'Night."

"Night, El," Olivia replied, resting her head on his muscled chest and closed her eyes.

She was so happy. Elliot was home and she was wrapped up in his big, strong, warm arms.

Their strong love had kept them together and Olivia finally had her family.


End file.
